Kai
Not to be confused with Kaivora '' '' 'Kai '''is an orphan Archian airbender that roams the streets of Nesserk. He scams people and markets, one notable scam is his "Injured Orphan" scam, where he acts as though he is injured and begs for food. History Life on the streets Kai grew up in the streets of Almuj. His parents were murdered during an Amber raid. For six months, he grew up as an orphan, and played various scams on people in order to survive. He also lived in a clean pile of trash in alley ways. In some cases, he ended up eating the thrown-out food from the trash cans just to survive. Sometime later, the authorities of Almuj gave chase to Kai when they saw him pulling scams on people. Now desperate, he ran through the alley ways and hid under a dumpster before they could find him. Ever since the chase, he has lived a life of guilt and decided to end his life, claiming that scamming others for survival was pointless. Life in Nesserk Eventually, he made his way to Nesserk by airbending. While on route, he was intercepted by Elsian outcasts. The battle was intense. The battle ended with the Elsians retreating but with Kai unconscious on the ground. Several hours later, he found himself in a bed in a military camp. Frightened, he ran through the guards and attempted to escape the camp. As he reached the entrance, Kaivora stopped him, saying that she took him to the camp for treatment and is being cared for. Kai learned the basic movements of bending. Kaivora pushed his limits and he maanged to create entire tornadoes with his newly upgraded ability. Although he declined to join the Force, Kaivora still let him be himself and gave him a chance to set him free and let him see the world for himself. He accepted. Kai now roams the streets of Nesserk, mainly around the Alvarez Mansion. Nothing else is known. Personality During his orphanage, he displayed himself as a deceiving person, using those around him just for survival. During his scams, he displays himself as an injured Archian or a poor little boy looking for food or other necessary supplies to survive. Sometimes, he displays himself as a threatening firebender just for survival. When he met Kaivora, his deceiving personality changed into a loyal and compassionate Archian. He displays himself as a nice and always looks for the right chance to give up his life just so his allies can push through. Abilities Being an airbender, he demonstrates above advanced airbending skills. His airbending allows him to create entire tornadoes that can devastate cities. He can also launch subsequent airblasts to knock down enemies and can even hover for a short amount of time. His most darkest ability is using airbending to suffocate enemies. Then he airbends the air out of their lungs, killing them. Trivia *His appearance is taken from ''Kai ''from ''The Legend of Korra Theme Category:INickayeI Category:Archian Category:Male